


Rubies in the Sunshine

by cowboykylux



Series: Edwardian-Era Kylo Ren AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Edwardian Period, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Romance, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He does this, sometimes, the offering of gifts. One time is was a brand new vehicle, another time it was a topiary garden. His gifts are always grand, appropriate for a man of his stature and wealth. This time, he doesn’t lead you outside with hands covering your eyes, instead he brings you into a closet.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Edwardian-Era Kylo Ren AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814617
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Rubies in the Sunshine

“I’ve got a gift for you, if you’d allow it.” Kylo approaches you in the sitting room one afternoon, when the sky is powdery blue and the birds of the estate chirp sweetly outside the windows.

You’re reading a newsletter of sorts, keeping up with the goings on in town, having a relaxing evening when your husband pokes his head through the grand wooden door.

“If you’ve already gotten it then I can hardly say no, can I?” You put the newsletter down with a smile and a raised brow, and Kylo rolls his eyes affectionately.

“Of course you can, you always can.” He replies, cocking his head towards the hallway, hoping to rouse you from your spot on the beautifully plush couch, like a cat stretched out in the sun.

“I’ll allow it, this time.” You wink at him playfully, offering your arm so that he may link his through it.

He does this, sometimes, the offering of gifts. One time is was a brand new vehicle, another time it was a topiary garden. His gifts are always grand, appropriate for a man of his stature and wealth. This time, he doesn’t lead you outside with hands covering your eyes, instead he brings you into a closet. Granted, the size of this closet is comparable to that of a shop in town, but you are confused for a moment as he brings you through the doors and asks you to sit on a small couch.

Your confusion is satisfied though, when Kylo pulls a large flat velvet box out from a glass case, and opens it for you. Your hand comes up to cover your mouth, as it’s not polite to gape, not even when the most gorgeous ruby and diamond necklace with matching drop earrings is presented to you.

“Oh my darling, this is more beautiful than I could possibly dream.” You very hesitantly reach out with your other hand to trace a finger around the gems, not daring to touch them and get them smudged with finger prints.

“It belonged to my grandmother, she was a queen a long time ago. A small nation, but a proud one. It no longer exists the way it once did, and the artifacts of the culture are considered quite precious. It would be my honor for you to wear this.” Kylo’s voice is soft, as it often is when he speaks of his lineage – the parts he recognizes, anyway.

“I like when you tell me things.” You can’t help but say with loving eyes as you pat the empty space next to you on the couch. “You know I’d never pressure you to, but I like that you speak to me about things that are important to you. Many husbands don’t regard their wives with such esteem.”

Kylo sits down next to you as instructed, and you cannot help but stare into the caramel of his eyes for they are so beautifully illuminated by the sun as it shines through a small window. Kylo cups your cheek for a brief moment, his gloves warmed through by the heat of his palms.

“You are no ordinary wife, my treasure.” He doesn’t smile, but he doesn’t have to. You can feel the emotion through that touch on your face. “In fact, you are no ordinary person at all, you are in every sense of the word, _extraordinary._ I find that I never want to be silent when you are near, as I’m sure you’ve gathered.”

“It’s quite endearing, I hold no objections.” You nod, turning your head to kiss his palm, reveling in the shyness of the moment, the innocence.

“I’m pleased to hear it. I just…I crave your opinions on all things. You are so brilliant in so many ways, I’ve found that I’m a completely new person since having met you, my beloved.” Kylo takes a deep breath and nods to himself, as if confirming his own suspicions by saying, “It has made me better, loving you.”

He clasps the necklace on you, and offers you the earrings which you fasten onto your earlobes with ease. They are heavy, but not in a way that is uncomfortable. You simply look at one another for a few moments, moments in time caught between your palms and your eyes, and you grasp his hand gently in your own, admiring how they look together, admiring how _you_ look together.

“I cannot imagine myself with any other person in the whole world, by your side is where I’m meant to be, I just know it. It has made me better too, this I am more sure of than anything.” You speak with honesty, and Kylo soaks up the words.

He stands then, confident and handsome.

“Shall we have tea in the garden?” He offers you his arm and you accept it happily, so in love.

“Yes, I daresay I should like to see how these rubies sparkle in the sunshine.” You grin, for you surely feel like a queen, you feel the history and the importance as it literally rests on your shoulders.

“They won’t hold a candle to your radiance, but yes, let’s watch them try.” Kylo opens the door for you.

He allows you to take a step out first, the gentleman he is, and you walk to the gazebo that sits out on the estate, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt:
> 
> This is a line from “The Portrait of a Lady.” Can you please use it for a prompt for Kylo? Any Kylo you like is good with me, although BB!kylo is my absolute favorite! “It has made me better, loving you.” Thank you!!!


End file.
